Poker Face
by tmizzy2125
Summary: Can’t read my, Can’t read my, no he can’t read my poker face, Can’t read my, Can’t read my, no he can’t read my poker face p-p-p-poker face p-p-poker face


**I own nothing. Inspired by Lady Gaga's 'Poker face'**

**Poker Face**

SPOV

"Hey Sonny, can I talk to you?"

That was the first thing I heard when I walked into the cafeteria, straight from the mouth of Chad Dylan Cooper himself.

"Sure," I said before walking into the deserted hallway.

Chad looked straight into my eyes and said the one thing I never thought he would say to anyone.

"I…I really like you."

Then, as happy as I was, I thought of all the times Chad did something to my cast or me personally. So I instantly decided I would toy with his emotions a little for payback before I actually date him. So I used my poker face to prevent Chad knowing how happy I was to hear that he likes me too.

"Okay," I said before turning to walk back into the cafeteria. I felt a strong hand grab my wrist. Strong, but gentle. Chad looked confused.

"What just happened? Do you wanna go on a date or something?" Chad croaked.

I tried hard not to laugh at the hurt in his voice. I also felt really guilty that I was doing this to him. I got over both things quickly.

"Listen, I'll meet you tonight at the teen stars party at club under 21." I said, staring straight into Chad's deep blue eyes.

"You were invited?!" Chad asked incredulously.

"Yup," I said. I smirked my 'Chad' smirk as I called it. It was a smirk that said to whomever might see it 'I'm awesome, amazing, and _I win_!' Chad was stunned.

"I'll meet you there at five," was all Chad managed to say through his wide eyed paralysis.

I headed straight for my dressing room and picked out a short, tight, teal dress with ruffles from my left shoulder down to around my waist. **(A/N Pic on profile) **I was sure it would drive Chad crazy.

I hired a limo for the night and brought the rest of my cast along. They were all dressed, well, nice but not as well as me. Not even Tawni's dress was quite as enticing as mine. **(OMG, Tawni NOT more stylish than Sonny!?)**

When we pulled up to club under 21, I could see all the paparazzi ready to take pictures. I knew right then and there that whatever happened, it was going in more magazines than I could count. But you know what? I didn't care.

All my cast got out before I did. When I stepped out, I immediately flashed a dazzling smile and scanned the crowd for Chad. He was standing next to his best friend Devon, who was wide eyed and stunned. Chad was frozen in a state of awe, with his jaw dropped and his eyes wide as they could be.

I walked into the club to see Miley Cyrus on stage singing 'Are you ready'. I started dancing, completely unaware of the many guys around me who were dancing, but now were just sort of moving while staring at me.

I smiled a little at my cast mates and the Mackenzie Falls cast, who just watched me dance, completely surprised at how outgoing I was.

I stopped dancing and started up a conversation with a guy. Soon I was sitting on a bar stool talking to so many guys, it was like there was a small crowd around me (At club under 21 they don't serve drinks that contain even the least bit alcohol, so don't give me that look! I'm only 17!)

I glanced over at Chad, who hadn't danced at all. He looked jealous as I've ever seen someone. He tried to come over to talk to me, but he couldn't get through the crowd. I didn't bother telling anyone to let him through.

Chad looked as though he was ready to body slam all those guys until he could get through to me. Just then, Lady Gaga stepped up on stage and the music for 'Poker Face' started playing. I love that song, so I hopped off the stool and started dancing and singing along.

Chad hurried over to talk to me.

"Why are you ignoring me?! You told _me_ to _meet_ you here!" Chad almost shouted. He was dancing along to the music.

"Can't read my, Can't read my, no he can't read my poker face, can't- oh, sorry were you saying something?" I said, pretending I hadn't heard him.

Chad stopped dancing and stared at me, eyebrows scrunched together. Then, he _smiled_.

"You! You, of all people, were just trying to get back at me for all the mean things I've done to your cast! I'm impressed!" He said nodding a little.

I smiled my real smile and kissed Chad on the cheek.

"Can't read my, Can't read my, no he can't read my poker face, p-p-p-poker face p-p-poker face-"

We danced to the rest of Poker Face and then left. To tell the truth, I really don't like clubs, but I do love poker face. And I love Chad too.

**How was it? Review PLEASE even if you hated it with every fiber of your being!**


End file.
